Harry
by The Destructive Blossom
Summary: Its a song fic. Its also i bit late. and its been done. its "Lucky" set to Harry!


Harry.  
By. The Destructive Blossom  
  
*Disclaimer* Hark! Hear these words that I speak to thee: I am compelled by all the forces of Evil and Injustice to remark to thee that I own not the sagas of the mighty Harry Potter. All that I own and have in possession is a dull scissor with orange handles. Pitiful, truly this I known and say to all who ask me. Also, I pray, that you won't sue me. If thou wouldst simply ask I would gladly give the scissor unto thee. *  
  
~*~Summary: Halloooooo! This is a songfic *sob* of Harry Potter based on the song "Lucky" by Britney Spears. It's her exact song I'm changing Lucky to Harry and "she" to "he" seeing as Harry is a GUY! ~*~  
  
As Harry and the other Gryffindors slowly entered the Hogwarts auditorium for some kind of musical assembly they stared in shock at the big glittering stage in the front of the room. Only Ginny Weasley, who had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, looked on calmly as if she were expecting this. The darkly handsome Harry Potter saw this and wondered with a perturbed look in his emerald green eyes. *A bit sappy I know*   
"Ginny." Harry stated in his darkly seductive voice.   
"Do you know what's going on?". Ginny looked at him in surprise "Umm.... No. Why would you think that?" She murmured nervously. "Hmmm....." was all that Harry said. He turned around to glance at his best friend Ron and when he looked back she was gone.  
Harry and Ron sat together next to Hermoine with Neville and Malfoy and the twins behind them because sitting with your houses wasn't mandatory.   
  
They all looked up with a small measure of surprise because they were arguing with Malfoy. And they saw several Fourth Year Girls go on stage in sparkly outfits and as the began to sing ~rather badly~ Malfoy, Harry, and Ron all said at the same time "I hope it gets way better!"  
After several acts which were on par with the first,Ginny came onto the stage in a short Gucci dress *Guess what? I don't own Gucci either. Its a surprise, I know* and said "This song is for Harry Potter. I hope you don't mind but every time I look into your eyes this song plays in my head. Its called "Harry"." Then Ginny began singing in a hauntingly sweet voice that struck a chord within every person the room.  
  
This is a story about a boy   
named Harry...  
  
Early morning,  
he wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock  
on the door  
Its time for makeup,  
perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go...  
"Isn't he lovely, this  
Hogwarts boy?"  
And they say...  
  
CHORUS:  
He's so lucky, he's a star  
But he cry, cry, cries in his  
lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing  
in my life  
Then why do these tears come  
at night?  
  
Lost in an image,  
in a dream  
but there's no one there to  
wake him up  
And the world is spinning, and   
he keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when  
it stops?  
They go...  
"Isn't he lovely, this  
Hogwarts boy?"  
And they say...  
  
CHORUS-repeat  
  
Isn't he lucky, this  
Hogwarts boy?  
He is so lucky, but why does  
he cry?  
If there's nothing missing in  
his life  
Why do tears come   
at night?  
  
CHORUS-repeat  
  
And as Ginny slowly looks at the young man she loves so deeply and sees the tears in his eyes and in everyone around him, she knows that the words and message of the song reached him and them. Ginny wonders as she works off the stage "Has singing this song made me lose any chance I have with him?" And then she cries.  
  
A/N: I know it's very late. "Lucky" came out in the 90's and stuff but whenever I hear that song I think "This is Harry's song!". Which is very weird. I mean, I'm 15 years old...God damn it, why don't I have a life? And then I weep. That song really does make a person cry. Anyway if you loved it or hated it please review. But don't be too harsh with the negative comments. I'm very sensitive. Also quick shout out to Flushing High School and all my friends: Annie, Madonna, Vivian, JinChi, Jose, Melissa, Giselle, Fernando, Tony, Liz, and everyone else. Also to John Travolta: I love u! "Welcome back, Kotter" was ruined after u left. I loved "Face Off"...Okay who doesn't love John Travolta. I can shout him out if I want to so "Bleagh" to u.  
  



End file.
